The Love Letter
by J. London
Summary: Title says it all! Christian writes a love letter to his dearest Satine and this is what it says...Please read and Review. I got this idea from Matt, his crazy idea that I would write him a love letter. So thank you Matt, this one is for you!


The Love Letter  
  
By J. London  
  
  
  
Christian takes a trip to the cemetery where his love rests, sleeping soundly for eternity. With a smile on his face, he puts down a letter and rests a single white rose over it to hold it in place. He kisses his hand and touches the stone with her name engraved in it. Right bellow is her dates. 1865-1899. And then, bellow that are the three words that saved their relationship. "Come What May." Christian whispers gently, the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return. He smiles, felling her in him. Satisfied, he slowly turns and walks away. And in that land far far way, which most know as Heaven, a Heavenly Choir member realizes she has a message. She reads it and this is what his letter said:  
  
My Dearest Satine,  
  
Years have passed since you left me alone here on this cold and dark earth. Every day I would pray that our God would be so kind as to take my life as well. But no, he left me here to torture. He watched as I turned my life into nothing. That's what I was for a very long time, Nothing. I am not saying it is your fault, it's not at all. It's mine. I let Absinthe take over my life. I let the pain take over everything. Each day I would stay locked in my room, isolated from the outside world. I would watch from my window the people who were out there living their lives.  
  
In the past few years I have been doing more thinking then I have in my entire life. Why should I let myself into a creature I don't like. I never like being alone, Satine. You knew that. Numerous times in the past I would sit down and try to write you this letter but I couldn't get the words out. If I did, however, my eyes would become blurred with tears and I just couldn't do it. What makes it so hard is, I never knew true love until I met you. You changed my life. You were sent to me from God and God Himself took you away from me. That is why it hurt so much. If God did not want me to love you, then why did He send you to me? Why would He play such a cruel trick? That is why it felt like a dagger through my heart, that lust in my body.  
  
I still sing. I still sing our song. I can hear your voice so perfectly in my head. Sometimes as I sing, I hear you and for a moment, I believe that you are right behind me. I will turn around and you aren't there. Silly me. But the songs I sing, I sing to you. Come what May, Satine. I will love you until the end of time.  
  
But then I look back on everything. All the things you taught me. You made me believe in true love and you made me believe that love truly did exist. And love, is the greatest thing you'll ever learn. You taught it to me and I couldn't think of anyone better. I love you Satine, even now, nine years later. I think about you every day, from the moment I wake up at dawn, to the moment I fall asleep under the stars. Even when I dream, I see you. I guess that is why Celine gets jealous.  
  
Celine is this girl I met and I like her a lot. She is really the only person who knows completely about my past. She knows about you and she has read Moulin Rouge. She knows about me, she knows about you. We are to be wed in two weeks. But before we do so, I wanted to thank you. Thank you for sending someone to help me. You are still the first woman in my life and Celine knows this. She knows that she can never compare to you and she understands completely.  
  
I don't spend my time locked in my room looking at the world outside. Now, I am a part of that world once again. I am smiling and I am moving on, just like you told me to do. I love you more than life it's self and I will never forget you. Please stay with me, in my heart and my memory. When I leave this earth, I will come straight to you and we can be wrapped in the warm embrace (which I could still fell over 10 years later!). You kiss I can still taste and you I can still feel your heart beating next to mine. Until then, I love you.  
  
Come what May,  
  
Christian.  
  
P.S.  
  
Say hello to Toulouse for me. I miss him so much. I know you two are smiling down on me from Heaven. 


End file.
